


Fuzzy Logic

by misura



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamaki's view on glasses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuzzy Logic

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _glasses_

"Sometimes," Tamaki said solemnly, "fuzzy is just what the world needs to be," and he was an idiot, no two ways about it - 'fuzzy' was _never_ what the world needed to be, but by the time Kyoya'd thought of a polite, tactful way to say this (because Tamaki was naked and in his bed and Kyoya just didn't feel up to the effort un-hurting Tamaki's feelings would require), Tamaki'd already taken away his glasses, and, all right, perhaps there sometimes were things you could do for which it didn't matter quite so much how fuzzy or unfuzzy the world was.


End file.
